


When Everything's New

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time is something you don't forget, even if it wasn't particularly special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything's New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



Some mechs couldn't remember their first time. In most cases, it had been so long ago that the memory files of the event were long since corrupted or deleted, lost to the echoes of time.

Scavenger remembered, though. He hoarded his memories the same way he hoarded junk, never discarding even the most seemingly-insignificant bits of information. He could remember what ceiling panels of the room he onlined in looked like. He could remember the favorite song of one of the mechs that created him. He could remember the entire conversation, down the the last word, that lead to his gestalt's decision to join the Decepticons.

So yes, he remembered the first time he interfaced. Not surprisingly, it had been one of his brothers. It had only been a few orns after they onlined, and Bonecrusher had cornered him in the washracks. Since they all had extensive knowledge of their own frames, and each others, Scavenger hadn't thought much of Bonecrusher pinning him to the wall and running his hands all over his frame. Maybe 'Crusher wanted some hands-on experience!

When the rough touches triggered some programming he hadn't run into yet, Scavenger was intrigued, and let it execute without examining it. The sudden exposure of delicate equipment came as a surprise, but Bonecrusher certainly seemed to know what it was for. Vaguely, Scavenger worried that something might get damaged as Bonecrusher proceeded to pound him into the wall, but the output of the activity seemed more than worth it.

In other words, it felt _really_  fragging good. And he didn't hesitate to make sure the others-- that Bonecrusher hadn't gotten to yet-- felt the same way.


End file.
